Episode 5 - Super Delilah! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Super Delilah!" (With a Picture of Streaky the Supercat flying on it we go to the beginning of this episode. The episode begins in space right where Mechanikat's spaceship is where Delilah is looking herself at the mirror in her room spraying her perfume to make herself pretty) Delilah: I... Agent 9L! Would become the most prettiest cat of a secret agent ever in the entire universe. Speaking of which, while Mechanikat is away at the Intergalactic Villains Club. I will find out where the Super Puppies are. And meet this dinosaur who hates so much than me, Isis and Katy. (She went to the chair of a throne where there is no Mechanikat here but she is about to check the screen out for herself by turning the TV screen on. Giggles evilly) You won't be stopping me this time, Super Puppies. 'Cause I have another prophecy for you since Agent Snooky Wookums turns you into puppies again. (Now she sees that the Prehistoric Pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are with seven Super Puppies who are The Pup Star Patrol playing together while playing the game of splashing in the water) Hello what's this? Those pesky puppies are playing with some kind of childish dinosaur game of splashing the water in the river. I hope I leave a message to Mechanikat and get to where Streaky and his fan club live in their new place called The Great Valley. And I am going alone whether with or without Isis and Katy to follow me to the gateway to the Great Valley. (Now she walks toward the magic mirror which is the gateway to the Great Valley) Alright! Here I go! (Jumps through the gateway through the portal by going through the fifth dimension and got out of the portal where she is now in the Great Valley) I'm in! Now to go find the Super Puppies. (Now we cut to the other side of the Valley where The Pup Star Patrol and the Prehistoric Pals are playing in the water laughing childishly together while Snooky Wookums, Ignatius and Streaky watch them play) Snooky Wookums: Look at them. Playing in the water with a Oviraptor, The Little Tyrannosaurus, The Triceratops, A Stegosaurus, A small Saurolophus, A little Pteranodon and the Apatosaurus. Ignatius: How can you name these sorts of dinosaurs in the Great Valley? Streaky: I thought they've become extinct. But hey... They're still dinosaurs here in the Great Valley. No meteors here to crash it. All Seven Super Puppies: (Splashing each other while laughing and barking) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Laughing childishly by splashing with their big feet and Petrie's wings) Streaky: Unfortunately, cats like us do not usually go in the water to have fun while splashing each other. Snooky Wookums: We could get soggy and get our cat fur wet. Ignatius: We all know how cats do not like getting wet from the water. Delilah: Oh really? (Came on screen by making the Super Puppies and the Prehistoric Pals stopped playing in the water making them get out) So you made new friends in the Great Valley without me. Streaky: (Turned around and saw Delilah) Delilah! What are you doing here? Snooky Wookums: Don't tell me. Let me guess. You found us are where the gateway to the Great Valley is. Delilah: That's correct. Cera: Now hold on a second. You know this cat? Streaky: That's right and she's my arch enemy according to Mechanikat. We go way back. Delilah: I've heard about you dinosaurs before and I know... I saw how the big triceratops is being so mean to Agent Snooky and the Super Puppies. Ducky: Clearly you know the meaning of Topsy now do you? Cera: (Growls at Ducky of what she said of Cera's Dad) Ducky: Sorry. Delilah: That look. I see. A Triceratops is the most ferocious dinosaurs of the planet earth. Cera: And you know me because...? Delilah: I know you. You're Cera the threehorn. The daughter of Topsy I see. And you must be Ducky the Bigmouth. Petrie the Flyer. And Spike the Spiketail. And Chomper the T-Rex. And Ruby the Fast Runner. And of course Littlefoot the Longneck. And I could see why you are with the Super Puppies as your partners. Petrie: How do you know who we are? Chomper: (Scratching his head) I'm not getting use to know you. Why come to the Great Valley to warn somebody? Ruby: It's not like were getting to many cats here. Delilah: You know why. I'm here to take the Super Puppies for another prophecy. Snooky Wookums: O...K...? All Seven Super Puppies: (Talking at once) Whaaaaa...? But you can't be serious! Yeah! Yeah! We were having fun! Yeah! We want to play! Delilah: You heard me. I'm taking the puppies. Now! All Seven Super Puppies: (Talking at once) Awwwww! Okay! If you say so! Whatever! (They all walked toward Delilah as she is about to speak to them for another prophecy of being here in the Great Valley) Delilah: Now listen up. I'm only going to say this once. Now that Agent Snooky Wookums has turned you dog stars into puppies again, you must play and stay as puppies from now on. And you must help the dinosaurs save their world from the evil Red Claw the vicious, meanest and scariest T-Rex Dinosaur of all. Only the dinosaurs your size can defeat this kind of evil that will help you go back to the world where you belong in the city of metropolis. Puppy Krypto: We delt with Red Claw before, Auntie Delilah. Puppy Bull Dog: How come you can come to their world of dinosaurs giving us puppies prophecies all of a sudden, mate? Puppy Hot Dog: If this is some kind of riddle, You're joking. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Remember, guys. She's here telling us another one of her prophecies from last season of the other show. Puppy Brainy Barker: That's right. Remember; Adventures of the Super Puppies? Puppy Tusky Husky: We dog stars as puppies are there. And not a single big dog like me, Tail Terrier, Bull Dog, Hot Dog, Mammoth Mutt, Brainy Barker and Krypto are around except Paw Pooch. Puppy Tail Terrier: Yup. Delilah took the words right out of my snout. Delilah: So were agreed. I'm going to help you puppies on your new adventures in the Great Valley and get rid of Red Claw for sure. All Seven Super Puppies: (Jumped for joy) Oh! Oh! Me me me me me me me me! Delilah: That is... if I can go at it... by working alone. Littlefoot: Uh... what just happened? Cera: This Feline Fatal is helping the Super Puppies how to get rid of Red Claw. Ruby: And it's the only way to work together as a team of Freedom Fighters. Chomper: Freedom Fighters? Spike: Ahhhhhhhh. Ducky: Spike is right. Delilah is joining our adventure. Yup, yup, yup! Petrie: Me hope she know what she doing. Puppy Krypto: Guess what guys! Auntie Delilah is joining our adventure in the Great Valley! Puppy Brainy Barker: And she's going to help by getting rid of Red Claw as a team of Freedom Fighters! Streaky: That's all Delilah wants to know. Snooky Wookums: This is gonna be too easy... and interesting. (Scene fades to black. Fade back to where the scene changes in the Mysterious Beyond. And Red Claw heard about the Freedom Fighters) Red Claw: Freedom Fighters? I wonder who they are! Screech! Thud! Screech: You called, sir? Red Claw: Tell me who are the Freedom Fighters of this here Great Valley. Thud: It is those little ones, sir. The Longneck, The Threehorn, The Bigmouth, The Flyer, The Spiketail, The little Sharptooth and The Fast Runner working together with the animals of metropolis. Red Claw: Those Prehistoric Pals are the Freedom Fighters!?!?! They can't be. I want them gone, captured, and having them all for dinner. Screech and Thud: Indeed, sir! (They all called in the sharpteeth flyers) Screech: Sending all the Sharpteeth Flyers! Sharpteeth Flyers: Squawks!!!!! (They all flew all the way toward the Great Valley leaving the mysterious beyond as we cut back to the Great Valley as the Prehistoric Pals sing a song) Song: "Good Times, Good Friends" Spike: (Singing) Bur bur bur, bur, bur bur bur bur! Bur bur bur, bur, bur bur bur bur! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) Good Times, Good Friends! Found a team name we're looking for! Good Times, Good Friends! Having fun and then some more! Petrie: (Singing) See those puppies play! Super Puppies up and down! Ruby: (Singing) You think we're having fun! Littlefoot: Say it, Ducky! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) Good Times, Good Friends! Glad we have this time to spend. Good Times, Good Friends! Hope that it would never end!!! Ducky: (Singing) We are the Freedom Fighters! (Songs ends) All Seven Super Puppies: (Claps and cheers for the Prehistoric Pals) Ignatius: Yeah yeah yeah sing song this. Bravo For you! Hooray. Delilah: Do they... always sing like this? Streaky: Oh yes. And it's pretty catchy for me. Snooky Wookums: All this singing hurts my ears. You call these dinosaurs, Freedom Fighters? Puppy Krypto: Sure they are. They could be our help to our adventure. They can push and throw rocks at the mean old sharpteeth. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: And we Super Puppies could protect the Great Valley with our superpowers! Snooky Wookums: And... what can we do? Littlefoot: Let me give them the promotions. Snooky, you can be the bravest kitten in all of Great Valley. Ducky: You could be a hero. Yup, yup, yup! Snooky Wookums: Hero? Littlefoot: And Delilah could be the mechanic with all of her wrenching skills and following blueprints. Cera: Think of all the good stuff she can built. Delilah: No no. It's nothing really. Littlefoot: And Ignatius could be the inventor building many machines with his claws. Ruby: Check out his stubby little fingerprints on Iggy's hands. Ignatius: An inventor? Count me in! What King Ignatius is born for! Puppy Bull Dog: Good show! what do you think, mate? Streaky: Sounds rather interesting. Ace the Bat-Hound will be a detective and investigate what happening here in this place while my fan club will be the Freedom Fighters in Training. Then without any further ado One Dog Star; Paw Pooch leaps into action taking all sharpteeth by surprises by using eight of his legs instead of four and last but not least we'll be the protectors of all of Great Valley. Delilah: How flattering. (Then Petrie's Mother flew by and landed to where All Seven Super Puppies, Prehistoric Pals, Ignatius, Snooky Wookums, Streaky and Delilah are) Petrie's Mother: Thank goodness I caught you kids. You have to take cover. The Sharpteeth Flyers are coming! Puppy Brainy Barker: Never fear, Petrie's Mom. The Freedom Fighters are here! Puppy Hot Dog: Coming to you on our first mission! Petrie's Mother: Freedom Fighters? You kids!? Oh no no no no no no! We don't want to lose you children. We grownups need to protect you from Sharpteeth. Petrie: Don't worry. We be careful. Petrie's Mother: Okay. But we're all really worried about you children. Red Claw and his band of sharpteeth are really dangerous compare to the mysterious beyond. Cera: Trust us. You won't be worried while we deal with sharpteeth. (All Seven Super Puppies, Prehistoric Pals, Streaky, Delilah, Ignatius and Snooky Wookums headed out to The Mysterious Beyond to deal with all the sharpteeth) Petrie's Mother: Good luck, Freedom Fighters. Whoever you are. (She flies back to the grownups to where they all were on the other side of the Valley) I hope the others would hear something about this to our children. (Now we cut back to the Mysterious Beyond where The Pup Star Patrol, Prehistoric Pals, Streaky, Delilah, Ignatius and Snooky Wookums are right now) Ignatius: So this is the Mysterious Beyond? Now I've seen everything. Delilah: We got the equipment to what we need to stop these Sharpteeth from scaring the other dinosaurs. Snooky Wookums: And we got the Sky Color Stones for the puppies to power up with. Littlefoot: Remember not to get spotted by any bigger sharpteeth. Besides they can smell you and eat you alive. Cera: Or get captured! Don't forget that. Threehorns like me can handle everything. Ducky: Oh yes yes yes! 'Cause we're the Freedom Fighters! And we won't get eaten. Chomper: Freedom Fighters rule! Streaky: Run that by me again? Ruby: Easy. The Pup Star Patrol and us Prehistoric Pals will be covered in something stinky that way the sharpteeth won't be able to sniff us all out with their noses. Streaky, you, Snooky and Delilah will distract them with your thing. Then Ignatius will invent something that will keep the Sharpteeth Flyers will keep on coming toward the Great Valley. Puppy Brainy Barker: Hey yeah! Got it, guys? Ignatius: And I know just what to invent back at Lex Corp. Lex Luthor knows everything the same way I do. Streaky: Me go with Delilah? Delilah: Me care about Streaky? Never! Snooky Wookums: I'll say. Distracting those Tyrannosauruses will be no problem. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: They're almost coming through our plan. Streaky: What eves! Come on, Cats! (Flies by taking Snooky and Delilah into his arms when they all distracted the sharpteeth together) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier and Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Let's do it to it!! (Does their secret handshakes as they all headed to where it all very stinky like the very stinky mud pool near the meadow of the jumping waters as we cut back to Screech and Thud explaining all this to Red Claw) Screech: Sir, the Super Puppies are here in our place. And they're headed toward the meadow of jumping waters! Thud: What should we do? Red Claw: The Super Puppies are mine. Send in the colorful Sharpteeth you can come up with. Screech: Yes sir! Thud: Send in Cool Gray Sharptooth, Orange-Brown Sharptooth and Green Sharptooth! Orange-Brown Sharptooth: ROARS!!!!! Cool Gray Sharptooth: ROARS!!!!! Green Sharptooth: ROARS!!!!!! (They all did what Red Claw's orders did before we cut back to where the Prehistoric Pals are about to jumping into the stinky mud pool) Chomper: Eww! Now I know how Sharpteeth smell this stinky place like that mud pool! Spike: Eh heh heh heh heh heh! Littlefoot: But this is good thinking, Chomper. Come on we better jump in. Petrie: Ugh! Me still thinking it's really bad luck! And reek! (And so Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby jumped into the stinky mud pool covering themselves up with mud making them all become very stinky and reek) Puppy Krypto: Hurry! Them Sharptooth are coming! Cool Gray Sharptooth, Green Sharptooth and Orange-Brown Sharpteeth: (Came by and roars loudly to all the Prehistoric Pals scaring them) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where they are about to be eaten by the three colored sharptooth) Cool Gray Sharptooth, Green Sharptooth and Orange-Brown Sharptooth: (Sniffed at Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby who are covered in stinky mud and hated that smell as they covered their noses with their hands) RHAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! (Runs away) Spike: ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Chomper: That's the one. Ducky: (Giggles) We are covered in stinky mud. We are. We are! Cera: Those Sharpteeth seen this coming before we are covered in stinky mud. Ruby: This is exactly what did this to Spike when his stink is never gotten rid of. Littlefoot: Come on, guys. Let's give these sharpteeth a rotten smell they'll never forget. All Seven Super Puppies: Yeah!!! (Accidentally sniffs near the Prehistoric Pals and hold their noses) Eww-Pee-Eww! Chomper: Please do not pay attention to that smell. I always know how you puppies feel about sharpteeth and me. Puppy Krypto: Yeah. Let's go! (We cut to Delilah, Snooky Wookums and Streaky distracting the Sharpteeth) All Sharpteeth: ROAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! Streaky: Come and get us! (Flies off by zipping around the sharpteeth) Snooky Wookums: (Spits out the hairball which is a bomb as it hits all the Sharpteeth with one explosion) Take that scary sharpteeth! Delilah: You think distracting the sharpteeth will give the Super Puppies time to get a real good thinking time!? Snooky Wookums: They'll get here with a good plan! Streaky: And here they come now! (The Muddy and Stinky Prehistoric Pals and The Pup Star Patrol arrived as all the sharpteeth can smell it as they all started to run away from their bad smell by blocking their noses with their hands) Streaky, Snooky Wookums and Delilah: Peew!!! (Hold their noses) Streaky: What is that smell? Puppy Tail Terrier: Does that answer your question? Puppy Tusky Husky: They smell bad on our way back! Snooky Wookums: Tell me about it. (Cut back to Red Claw who smelled something bad and so did Screech and Thud) Red Claw: Ugh! What is this!?! Screech: It appears the bad smell has gotten into the Prehistoric Pals' stench. Thud: They're covered in stinky mud. Red Claw: They reek! You know how much I hate that smell! Retreat! All Sharpteeth units fall back! (All Sharpteeth and Sharpteeth Flyers do so as they get away from the bad smell the Prehistoric Pals rolled into by moving to a safer place where there is no smell like the mysterious island) All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! Petrie: That'll teach them sharpteeth to mess with the freedom fighters! Spike: (Grunts happily) Ducky: Let's go tell everybody! (And when they all went back to the Great Valley, we cut to that place where all the Grownup Dinosaurs are worried about their children) Ducky's Mother: Now where could the children be running off somewhere? Petrie's Mother: Hope Petrie's coming back soon. Topsy: I'm growing tired of our children running off to the Mysterious Beyond. Tria: Ooh I hope they are all safe and sound. Kosh: Oh! Here they are! (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby returned home safe while still covered in stinky mud along with The Pup Star Patrol, Delilah, Streaky and Snooky Wookums) Snooky Wookums: Fear no more!! The Freedom Fighters have returned!! Topsy: Freedom Fighters? Never heard of him. Never! Ducky's Mother: Just who are the Freedom Fighters? Puppy Krypto: These kids! (The Pup Star Patrol shows the Prehistoric Pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby who are the Freedom Fighters still covered in stinky mud as all of the Grownup Dinosaurs can see what they can smell very bad) All Grownup Dinosaurs except Grandma and Grandpa Longneck: Ugh! Eww! You Reek! Grandpa Longneck: Alright! Alright! No need to judge our young ones about their smells. We need to get the mud off of them so that they won't stink up the joint. Grandma Longneck: He's right. We need to get mud off of them with the water we have in the river. (The Prehistoric Pals looked at each other as we cut to them in the water getting all the mud off of them as they all still stink) See? That should do it. Petrie's Mother: Ugh! And you can still see the way they smell. Ducky: This is what exactly Spike did, Mama. Spike: Uh-huh! Chomper: Okay. We're clean could we go play now? Topsy: First we need to figure out a way to get rid of the stink that is reeking out place. Puppy Brainy Barker: Do not worry, Topsy. They'll be back on their feet once they play some more. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: That's right. Don't be a know it all. Topsy: What? I'd never...! Ignatius: (Came by with his first invention he has invented) I finally did it! I made my latest invention where no Sharpteeth Flyer is ever going to get rid of you or catch you by surprise. (Removes the sheet revealing the Sharpteeth Flyer Force Field 2000) Presenting... The Sharpteeth Flyer Force Field 2000! Puppy Bull Dog: Craggy! Nice Invention. Now the Sharpteeth Flyers can't get in the Valley by flying here. Puppy Hot Dog: How does it work? Ignatius: Well I'll show you. I'll just press this button here and... (Presses the button as a very big force field covered the whole Great Valley) Oops. Maybe it still needs some work. Delilah: Ohh... Iggy! (All Seven Prehistoric Pals and All Seven Super Puppies laughed as we end this episode) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!!Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts